


Sirius Black. Being defiant since 1959

by tintenklex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Watercolour Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintenklex/pseuds/tintenklex
Summary: A watercolour portrait of Sirius Black.





	Sirius Black. Being defiant since 1959

Sirius Black. Being defiant since 1959

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work has been inspired by the caption of this gorgeous piece of fanwork:  
> http://gin-draws.tumblr.com/post/164613451735/a-terrible-influence-since-1959


End file.
